Un nuevo comienzo
by Sally la maga
Summary: Tras un larga y dura terapia, Harleen Quinzel había abandonado plenamente su locura como Harley Quinn. Pero antes de dejar Arkham y empezar una nueva vida, decidirá encontrarse por última vez con el Jóker, como prueba definitiva para saber si está curada.


UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Harleen contempló durante un breve espacio de tiempo a la chica sonriente de la fotografía, la cual vestía un disfraz de arlequín de colores negro y rojo, con el rostro maquillado de blanco y los labios pintados de negro, y un antifaz de ese mismo color cubriéndole la zona de los ojos, mientras sujetaba un enorme mazo que descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros. ¿Realmente ella había sido durante cuatro años esa carnavalesca mujer de la foto, quien había colaborado en no pocos actos criminales? Lo cierto es que no se reconocía. Se miró al espejo del tocador y trató de sonreír como la chica retratada. Movió sus pupilas de la fotografía al espejo y del espejo a la fotografía, pero vio que no lo conseguía; no lograba plasmar esa sonrisa que reflejaba una seductora y despreocupada maldad. Entonces se dirigió al tocador y cogió el pintalabios negro, pasándose la barra por los labios. Luego de apretarlos se puso el antifaz negro que había sobre la mesa del tocador y volvió a mirarse al espejo, sonriendo de nuevo como en la fotografía, pero no había manera. Le salía una sonrisa artificiosa y falsa, muy diferente de la naturalidad que destilaba la chica de la foto. Pero no quiso darse por vencida: se dirigió al armario, ahora casi vacío tras haber hecho las maletas, y sacó de él el disfraz de arlequín que vestía la chica de la foto. Se lo situó sobre el cuerpo, como si lo llevara puesto, sujetándolo con las manos y los brazos, y volvió a sonreír. Ahora sí que decidió rendirse: no consiguió encontrar ninguna relación entre la imagen que daba la chica de la foto y la que ella tenía casi disfrazada como ella. Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, suave y tranquila, mientras seguía mirándose al espejo. Respiró hondamente, con una pequeña sensación de alivio y felicidad. Tal vez aquella era la mejor prueba de que se encontraba restablecida del todo.

Súbitamente llamaron a la puerta de la celda. Harleen se sobresaltó un poco, despertándose de sus pensamientos. Su primera intención fue guardar rápidamente el disfraz y dejar el antifaz en el tocador, pero entonces pensó que no tenía nada que ocultar, así que, mientras se quitaba el antifaz, dejo ir un "Adelante".

La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer unos cinco años mayor que ella, de rostro serio pero de destacable belleza, cuyo cabello largo y rojo, bien cuidado, aumentaba su atractivo. Venía arrastrando detrás de ella una maleta sobre ruedas.

-¿Estás lista, Harley?- dijo- la Dra. Leland nos espera, junto al taxi que nos llevará al aeropuerto.

-Sí, ya estoy lista y preparada, Pamela- respondió su interlocutora con entusiasmo, mientras se limpiaba los labios-. Hemos sido dos de los pocos pacientes del Asilo Arkham que han llegado a tal nivel de recuperación como para poder ser instaladas en celdas de mínima seguridad, y somos las primeras en toda su historia que han sido dadas de alta. Ha sido un esfuerzo duro y penoso, pero hemos conseguido dejar nuestra vida pasada. Definitivamente ahora estoy lista para enfrentarme a un nuevo mundo y a todo lo que me echen.

El discurso de Harleen sorprendió un poco a Pamela, pero se sintió contenta que su amiga se encontrara con tantos ánimos como ella.

-Ese es el espíritu- afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces se fijó en el disfraz de arlequín que había sobre la cama-. Vaya, ¿has estado recordando los viejos tiempos?- preguntó, mientras cogía el disfraz y se sentaba en el lecho.

-Algo así- respondió Harleen-. Solo quería saber si aún quedaba en mí algo de Harley Quinn.

-Siempre me ha sorprendido que la gente de Arkham nos haya permitido conservar nuestros antiguos uniformes de criminales cuando nos instalaron en las celdas de mínima seguridad –comentó Pamela-. La verdad es que yo he hecho lo mismo. Antes de venir, he estado en mi habitación probándome el traje de Hiedra Venenosa.

-¿Y qué has sentido?- preguntó Harleen mirándola con cierto interés, ya con los labios limpios.

-Sentimientos encontrados. No te negaré que me invadió una sensación de poder, pero de un poder que no podía mostrar más allá de mi intimidad, al sentir la repulsa que me causaba aquel traje en relación con el resto de personas. Que haya cometido o intentado cometer tantos crímenes vestida con él no me anima a llevarlo mucho tiempo. Supongo que este es el motivo por el que se nos permitió tener esta ropa. Para que comprobáramos por nosotras mismas si se mantenía o desaparecía nuestro nivel de apego por nuestra vida pasada.

Hubo un pequeño y lánguido silencio.

-¿Podemos afirmar que estamos curadas, pelirroja?- preguntó Harleen.

-Podemos afirmarlo. Aunque, como dijo la Dra. Leland, nunca lo estaremos al cien por cien. Siempre habrá un cero coma cinco por ciento de posibilidades de que algo haga que recaigamos, de que volvamos a ser Hiedra Venenosa y Harley Quinn, ya sea dentro de cinco minutos, un mes o cuarenta años. Todo dependerá de la fortaleza que hayamos conseguido en este año y medio de dura terapia, la cual es imposible de predecir ni por nosotras mismas, aunque por fuera parezca que nos hayamos recuperado.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio.

-Aunque quizá yo lo tengo más fácil para no volver a ser Hiedra Venenosa- comentó Pamela pensativa-. Aprobé que me hicieran aquellas operaciones para eliminar las toxinas y las feromonas que desprendía mi piel, y aunque sigo teniendo cierto control mental sobre las plantas, ahora es demasiado bajo para que pueda resultar peligroso. Ahora vuelvo a ser una mujer normal y corriente, y sé firmemente que no me arrepiento de ello.

-¿Y todo esto gracias a quién?- preguntó Harleen con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti- Pamela dejó el disfraz de arlequín, se levantó y la abrazó-. Siempre te agradeceré que me animaras y me ayudaras a superar esa locura que me estaba destrozando.

Se separaron, las dos contentas, y Pamela volvió a sentarse en la cama, y Harleen lo hizo en la silla del tocador, de cara a ella.

-Pero pese a que yo no tengo ningún poder del que librarme para no volver a ser Harley Quinn, me siento lo bastante fuerte como para empezar una nueva vida, lejos de la que me convirtió en un ser enfermo y autodestructivo- exclamó Harleen seria y con seguridad-. Una nueva vida que empezaré en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí, y donde no habrá nada ni nadie que me recuerde que fui una psicótica llamada Harley Quinn. Donde nadie podrá encontrarme para recordármelo.

-¿Ni siquiera él?- se le escapó a Pamela.

Harleen la miró dejando su expresión decidida, pero sonrió.

-Bueno, él seguramente me encontraría si se lo propusiera, sea donde sea que me escondiese- respondió pensativa-. Aunque usara otro nombre y me cambiaran la cara.

Pamela no dijo nada. Temía seguir hablando sobre el tema.

-Tranquila, como ya sabes, no tengo ningún problema en hablar del Jóker- dijo Harleen con calma y naturalidad, pero estas se fueron alterando a medida que hablaba-. Por él no siento nada más de lo que puedan sentir la mayoría de las personas por un criminal como él. Ya no estoy enamorada, si es que era amor lo que sentía. El Jóker fue la persona que me destrozó la vida durante cuatro años, tratándome como una muñeca que manejaba a su antojo. Utilizándome, pervirtiéndome. Él, un maldito psicópata que hizo de mí lo que quiso. Sí, puede que, por motivos personales, sienta más odio y lástima por el Jóker que el resto de personas.

La rabia que se fue reflejando en el rostro de su amiga desconcertó un poco a Pamela. Vio que una lágrima escapaba de uno de sus ojos.

-Y estoy segura de ello, Harley- respondió-. Pero… Siempre habrá un "pero". Disculpa mi sinceridad. Yo creo que si, Dios no lo quiera, vuelves a ser Harley Quinn, será debido a ese hombre que te estuvo mangoneando. Quizá te encuentres una nota de él en algún lugar de aquí al aeropuerto en la que te dará ánimos con una frase amorosa y dulzona, o te aparezca vestido de azafata en el avión, y te diga como si nada hubiese pasado que tiene un plan para hacer volar Gotham City por los aires y que no será lo mismo si tú no le acompañas.

-Y entonces yo sonreiré como la chica de la foto- continuó Harleen, enseñándole su fotografía como Harley Quinn-, y le diré "Como tú quieras, 'pastelito'. La ciudad vuelve a ser nuestra". Y lanzaremos una gran carcajada histérica al unísono.

Un nuevo silencio hubo entre ambas. Permanecieron sin moverse ni mirarse.

-¿Piensas que en el fondo sigo siendo tan idiota como para seguir amándole, después de todo?- preguntó Harleen con una mirada tan triste como perdida.

-Yo… Perdóname- se disculpó Pamela sinceramente-. No quería…

-Creo que tengo algo que hacer antes de irnos- dijo Harleen seria-. Despedirme de él.

* * *

Las tres celdas de mínima seguridad del Asilo Arkham, donde accedían los pacientes que habían demostrado encontrarse en plenas facultades psíquicas, como paso previo a reinsertarlos en la sociedad, se hallaban en el último piso del edificio, y estaban dotadas de varias comodidades, como lavabo, ducha, televisión, calefacción y aire acondicionado, además de poseer muebles y una cómoda cama. Aunque a los pacientes no se les encerraba con llave por el día, teniendo libertad de entrar y salir de su celda siempre que quisieran, por la noche sí se les cerraba la puerta, además de que las ventanas estaban enrejadas. Pocos casos se recordaban de pacientes que hubieran accedido a estas celdas, y habían pasado veintitrés años desde el caso anterior a Harleen Kinzel y Pamela Isley. Luego estaban los pisos ocupados por las celdas de seguridad media, divididos en cinco niveles, dependiendo del grado de psicopatía del paciente, siendo el nivel cinco el anterior a las celdas de mínima seguridad y las de nivel uno el siguiente a las celdas de máxima seguridad. En el nivel uno se encontraban los pacientes que habían dado muestras de tener un interés, por mínimo que fuera, de dejar su locura, aunque resultaba difícil que alguno pasara al nivel dos, volviendo la mayoría a las celdas de máxima seguridad, destinadas estas a los pacientes más peligrosos y prácticamente incurables.

La doctora Leland avanzaba con paso rápido por el pasillo del nivel uno de las celdas de seguridad media, seguida de cerca por Harleen y Pamela, todas escoltadas por cuatro guardas armados.

-Veamos… Esta es- dijo la doctora deteniéndose ante la puerta de una de las celdas. Sacó una tarjeta-. Bien, Harleen, debo hacerte la pregunta por última vez ¿Estás segura que quieres verle?

-Sí, Joan- respondió la joven con decisión-. Esta será la prueba de fuego para comprobar si estoy curada. Mejor que sea aquí que en el exterior.

-Bien, si te encuentras en peligro ya conoces el protocolo, y al instante estos caballeros –refiriéndose a los cuatro guardas- estarán ahí para salvarte. Y si ese cero coma cinco por ciento aflora y tienes una recaída, o mejor dicho, la recaída... Lo único que puedo decir es que será una verdadera lástima, tras todo este duro año y medio que has vivido, que has querido vivir para recuperarte.

-Lo sé.

-Bien. Te estaremos esperando en el vestíbulo.

Sin decir nada más, la Dra. Leland pasó la tarjeta electrónica por la cerradura de la celda y esta se abrió.

-Suerte, Harley- dijo Pamela.

Harleen la miró y le sonrió con dulzura. Seguidamente pasó por la entrada de la celda.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. La celda era amplia, aunque no tanto como la que ella había tenido de mínima seguridad. Tal vez hubiera más muebles, pero el único del que tuvo constancia Harleen era la mesa del centro, donde se encontraba el criminal conocido como el Jóker. Harleen vio que llevaba su habitual pintura de guerra: el rostro maquillado de blanco, los labios pintados de rojo y los cabellos teñidos de verde. Se encontraba jugando con unos naipes, sentado en una silla, a poca distancia frente a la joven.

Ambos se miraron durante unos breves instantes.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita?- preguntó el Joker con curiosidad-. Ah, no me diga que tengo nueva loquera. Pues antes de que me insinúe algo, le aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que sea que le haya pasado al Dr. Castle.

-Hola, señor J- habló Harleen, sin modificar su rostro serio.

El Jóker frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-Harley, ¿eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo, la Dra. Harleen Quinzel, la que fue una vez su psiquiatra. Y Harley Quinn, su antigua cómplice en el crimen.

-Vaya, entonces, ¿Existes después de todo? ¿Eres una persona real? ¿No eres otra de mis historias inventadas?

-¿Eso creía?- ahora la que miró extrañada fue Harleen.

-Eso es lo que últimamente empezaba a pensar. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no nos veíamos?

-Desde que nos detuvieron y nos encerraron de nuevo aquí. Hace un año y medio, más o menos.

-Un año y medio ya. Que yo recuerde, nunca he tenido noción del tiempo- se quejó-. Entonces no me sorprende que creyera que eras una invención de mi mente- el Jóker bajo la mirada y volvió a prestar atención a la baraja de naipes. Su rostro parecía extrañamente serio, incluso diríase que triste-. Había empezado a pensar que eras uno de esos personajes que ideo para explicar un pasado que he olvidado o no quiero recordar. En este caso uno de los motivos por los que deseo salir de Arkham. Una pizpireta chica vestida de arlequín con un rostro feliz y sonriente que me sigue a todas partes y que me ayuda a llevar a cabo mis operaciones. Una chica que afirma estar enamorada de mí, y que me despierta unos sentimientos que odio, pues me impiden pensar con claridad, como el artista que se supone que soy.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en que el Jóker continuó jugando con las cartas al solitario, y en los que Harleen asimiló todas esas palabras. ¿Era posible que alguien como él estuviese diciendo, a su manera, que la amaba? La joven respiró hondamente. No debía dejarse embaucar. No debía dejarse dominar otra vez.

-¿Quiere saber por qué he venido?- preguntó fríamente.

-Saberlo o no me es indiferente, aunque mentiría si dijese que no me resulta curioso ese elegante vestido de calle que llevas- dijo volviendo a mirarla-. Y ya no tienes el pelo recogido, ni en moño ni en coletas. ¿Y antes no usabas gafas? Cuando te conocí como psiquiatra, si no recuerdo mal.

-Me he acabado acostumbrando a las lentes de contacto que llevaba como Harley Quinn- hizo una pausa-. Vengo a decirle que me han dado el alta de manera definitiva y voy a dejar Arkham, y también Gotham City. Para siempre. Me iré muy lejos donde pueda olvidar el monstruo en que usted me convirtió, señor J.

El Jóker la escuchó con la vista puesta en ella, inmóvil.

-Yo solo te convertí en la mujer que creía que sería la mejor para una persona como yo- dijo con naturalidad-. De otro modo no hubieras sobrevivido mucho tiempo a mi lado. Esos sentimientos odiosos que despertaron en mí la primera vez que te vi, cuando entraste en mi celda para iniciar nuestra primera sesión, son los culpables. Aunque forman parte de mí, lo que significa que yo soy el verdadero culpable. Es gracioso.

-¿Gracioso?- se indignó Harleen- ¿Qué es gracioso? Ha de saber que ya no encuentro nada gracioso de lo que usted diga o haga. ¿Se cree que voy a creerme que todo lo que me hizo fue por amor? Por su egoísmo demente, fue. Pero no me importa. Ya no tiene ninguna influencia sobre mí. Cuando salga de esta habitación nunca más volveré a verle y seré libre por fin. ¿Se entera?

El Jóker le había estado escuchando serio y de forma impasible.

-¿Sabes? Hace un año y medio seguramente ya te hubiera rajado la aorta por alzarme la voz- dijo pasando el índice derecho por el filo de un naipe que agarraba con la otra mano. Aquella frase y aquel movimiento intimidaron un poco a Harleen-. ¿Y tú te has preguntado por qué me encuentro en una celda de seguridad media, en lugar de la celda de máxima seguridad de toda la vida?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a Harleen.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa- se le ocurrió decir.

-Parece que el Dr. Arkham ha tomado nota de las fugas que de vez en cuando se sucedían en su institución, y ha reforzado la seguridad del edificio de tal manera que ni siquiera yo tengo la oportunidad de escaparme. Y eso que lo intenté varias veces nada más volver a entrar, pero he de reconocer que el ingenio de los sistemas de seguridad ha superado a mi imaginación, por lo que me resigné y asumí que estaría encerrado aquí permanentemente.

-No sabe lo feliz que me hace saberlo- dijo Harleen con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Y fue cuando me acordé de la chica sonriente disfrazada de arlequín- continuó el Jóker-. De la psiquiatra que había intentado curarme y a la que yo había rebautizado como "Harley Quinn". Por entonces creo que aún tenía constancia que eras una persona real. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo dichoso que me sentí compartiendo mi vida contigo durante ese tiempo que fuimos pareja criminal. Que cualquier diversión que ahora podría tener ya no tenía sentido si no era contigo a mi lado, con tu sonrisa y tu entusiasmo dándome ánimos. De que esos sentimientos odiosos que habías despertado en mí ya no me resultaban tan odiosos, y que me daba igual si eso hacía que se resintiera mi sentido de la pasión y de la diversión.

.Harleen no podía evitar escucharle atentamente.

-Me decidí a preguntar a uno de los médicos qué había sido de ti- siguió hablando el Jóker-, sin importarme que eso pudiera interpretarse como un signo de debilidad. Me dijo que habías iniciado voluntariamente un proceso de curación, con tal de abandonar la demencia en que habías caído y para desprenderte, de una vez por todas, de mi influencia. Me percaté que te ibas a ir alejando cada vez más de mí, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y entonces sucedió algo que ni yo mismo me esperaba: nada más oír aquellas palabras le arrebaté por la fuerza al médico la corbata que llevaba, e hicieron falta seis hombres para evitar que me ahorcara allí mismo. Porque entonces lo tuve claro, muy claro: mi vida no tenía sentido sin ti. Unos dijeron que me había obsesionado; otros que me había ablandado. Me daba igual. Yo quería verte, y no podía soportar perderte para siempre. Sin embargo, la doctora Leland me propuso una solución: iniciar yo también ese proceso de curación. Si lo superaba y me daban el alta, podría ir a buscarte. Lo acepté. Sí, yo, el Jóker, lo acepté. Con tal de que volviéramos a estar juntos estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a desprenderme de mi locura y convertirme en un maldito elemento útil para la sociedad.

En ese momento fue cuando unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Harleen, pese a sus esfuerzos sobrehumanos para retenerlas en sus ojos.

-Pero mientras en este año y medio tú has logrado llegar al punto final de tu proceso de curación, yo no he conseguido pasar del nivel uno de las celdas de seguridad media- el Jóker bajó otra vez la vista, situándola en los naipes desperdigados por la mesa. Cogió uno y lo miró-. Lo he intentado miles de veces, incluso acepté elegir un nombre de persona corriente y abandonar lo de "Jóker". Ahora me llaman Jack Napier. ¿Qué te parece? Yo hubiese preferido el de "Joe Kerr", para hacer juego con el de "Harley Quinn", pero me dijeron que era mejor que eligiera otro. En cualquier caso, eso no ha impedido que continúe aquí atrapado, al tiempo que tú te ibas a un lugar a donde yo nunca podría llegar.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-¿Sabe una cosa, señor J?- dijo Harleen mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Él la miró- Nunca imaginé que mi rehabilitación se convertiría en una venganza tan maravillosa. Sí, se estará pudriendo aquí mientras que la mujer que ama y que le odia profundamente se marcha de su lado para siempre.

Harleen vio, o le pareció ver, unas chispas de tristeza en el rostro impasible del Jóker.

-¿Esperaba que con todo este discurso me lanzaría a sus brazos y me quedaría a hacerle compañía incondicionalmente, como la estúpida dependiente que fui una vez?- exclamó- ¿Que me quedaría a que me destrozara la vida de nuevo? ¿Se piensa que voy a creerme toda esta retorcida historia salida de su mente enferma? No, señor J, nunca más volverá a mangonearme- le dio a la espalda, frente a la puerta-. Me ha costado muchísimo, pero por fin me he librado de su sombra. Usted puede quedarse aquí, con su demencia, sus chistes macabros y sus perversiones, y confío en que nunca más vuelva a salir. Adiós. "Pastelito".

Cuando Harleen hubo marchado, el Jóker se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos momentos. Entonces cerró los ojos. Un par de lágrimas hicieron que se corriera parte de su maquillaje. Volvió a mirar la carta que tenía en la mano. Vio la figura del comodín, sonriéndole maliciosamente. Dobló el naipe haciendo presión con los dedos, y este salió volando por el aire.

* * *

Una vez la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Harleen empezó a soltar unos hipidos, y las lágrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones. Un desgarrador lloro hizo acto de presencia, y la joven se dejó caer de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él le había dicho todo aquello? ¿Por qué le había dicho que la amaba, y que había querido dejarlo todo por ella? ¿Y por qué la joven había descubierto mediante aquellas palabras que realmente seguía enamorada de él?

Harleen se fue calmando. Apoyó las manos en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y la vista en el suelo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Significaba que no lo había conseguido? ¿Significaba que ahora volvía a ser Harley Quinn? Dejó escapar una pequeña risa que le sonó de lo más patética. No. Ella no era Harley Quinn. Ella era Harleen Quinzel, una tonta enamorada del hombre equivocado. Un hombre equivocado que le había dicho que le correspondía.

A todo esto, le vino a la memoria algo. Aquel pasillo estaba extrañamente solitario. ¿No se suponía que habían de haber cuatro guardas que vendrían a su rescate si se encontraba en peligro?

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Quinzel?- sonó una voz áspera y rota.

Harleen alzó la vista y encontró ante ella una figura imponente y oscura, una siniestra sombra que recordaba un murciélago en forma humana.

-Bats, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó ella seria mientras se levantaba del suelo rápidamente. Sacó un pañuelo y empezó a pasárselo por la cara, de espaldas a él-. Seguro que has venido a fastidiar, como siempre. ¿Y cómo se supone que has entrado en Arkham? He oído decir que ahora las medidas de seguridad eran infalibles.

-He venido a ver que todo marcha bien con usted antes de que dejara el lugar- respondió Batman secamente.

-Pues todo marcha perfectamente, ¿no lo ves?- contestó ella altiva. Pero entonces bajó la vista-. O no del todo. Tal vez debería ingresar de nuevo en Arkham. O ir a otro manicomio para no estar cerca de él.

-En Arkham pueden curarle el cerebro, pero no el corazón- dijo el caballero oscuro-. Eso no le queda más remedio que hacerlo usted misma.

Harleen consiguió sonreír de manera sincera.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Harleen regresándole la decisión-. Tengo que superarlo. No me queda otra- miró hacia la puerta de la celda del Jóker-. Aunque me resulte muy difícil.

-Las observaciones que le han hecho recientemente al Jóker indican que sufrió un revés muy grave en su vida, lo que le hizo perder completamente la memoria y la razón, y le convirtió en lo que es- explicó Batman de repente-. Los médicos dicen que es muy probable que nunca recuerde su vida anterior, pero que, si se lo propusiera, podría llegar a vencer su locura. Solo necesitaría una motivación.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos.

-No esperes que me quede por él, Bats- dijo Harleen seria-. Tú y los médicos pensad lo que queráis, pero no me creo ni una palabra. Ya estoy lo suficientemente escarmentada para caer otra vez en sus trampas.

Batman no dijo nada, mirándola.

-Bien, me parece que esta es la última vez que nos vemos- le dijo Harleen-. Ha sido divertido conocerte, a pesar de todo.

La joven empezó a caminar a paso rápido por el pasillo, en dirección a las escaleras, alejándose de él. Pero entonces se detuvo y se giró.

-Un momento- dijo-. No quisiera abandonar la ciudad sin antes haberme quitado una espinita. ¿Quién es realmente el vigilante de la noche de Gotham? ¿Puedo verte la cara? –se dio cuenta que Batman parecía dudar ante esas preguntas- Tranquilo, no pienso contárselo a nadie. Tampoco es algo que me importe mucho. Sólo es simple curiosidad.

-Está bien.

El enmascarado se retiró la capucha de hombre murciélago que le cubría media cara, ante la vista de Harleen.

-¿Bruce Wayne? ¿Batman es Bruce Wayne?- se sorprendió ella-. Supongo que ahora se entienden algunas cosas. En fin, hasta siempre.

Harleen volvió a avanzar con paso rápido, sin mirar atrás. Aquel había sido definitivamente el punto final a su vida como Harley Quinn. Ahora volvía a ser Harleen Quinzel, dispuesta, como ya había dicho, a enfrentarse a todo lo que le echaran, y a salir victoriosa.

* * *

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer- concluyó el viejo sacerdote-. Puedes besar a la novia.

Pamela y su ahora esposo se miraron sonriendo, y acercaron los labios de uno a los labios del otro, fundiéndose en un cálido beso.

Los gritos de júbilo y los aplausos del nutrido grupo de invitados que ocupaban el terreno al aire libre que rodeaba la capilla se dejaron oír, acercándose a la pareja y felicitándola. Harleen se había quedado en su asiento, sintiéndose feliz por su amiga. Ambas habían llegado a aquel apacible pueblo hacía poco más de dos años, dispuestas a comenzar una nueva vida que las llenara por completo y las alejara para siempre de su etapa como criminales psicóticas. Gracias a los contactos de la Fundación Wayne, y a sus títulos universitarios, Pamela logró una plaza como profesora de ciencias naturales en el colegio local, mientras Harleen recibió un préstamo para montar una consulta de psicoterapeuta. Las amables gentes del lugar las recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y Pamela fue la primera en enamorarse y ser correspondida, siendo el afortunado el auxiliar administrativo de Harleen. Esta última se siento un poco frustrada y celosa, ya que ella también había puesto sus ojos en él. Pero finalmente decidió dejarle el camino libre a su amiga. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se mentiría a sí misma si se dijera que no lo sabía. Lo tenía claro: porque no había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza en todo ese tiempo al Jóker. Pero no al Jóker de sus tiempos como Harley Quinn, sino al otro, al del nivel uno de las celdas de seguridad media, al que conoció cuando fue a verle antes de dejar Gotham para siempre. El Jóker del que seguía enamorada. Se preguntó que habría sido de él. Seguramente había hecho méritos para regresar a las celdas de máxima seguridad, y ya por tiempo indefinido. Aunque lo más probable es que hubiese conseguido burlar por fin la seguridad de Arkham y ahora estaría haciendo de las suyas en la ciudad, con Batman/Bruce Wayne de nuevo pisándole los talones. Pero, ¿y si de verdad durante este tiempo el Jóker hubiese estado subiendo los diferentes niveles de Arkham, en una lucha contra sí mismo por salir algún día con el visto bueno de la institución? En alguna ocasión Harleen se había sentido arrepentida de no haberse quedado para apoyarle y ayudarle a conseguir su objetivo. Pero luego pensaba que lo más seguro era que todo fuera mentira, una estrategia más para embaucarla, y que ella había actuado de la mejor manera al hacerle salir de su vida. Pero, pese a ello, en todo ese tiempo lo que no había logrado era apartarle de su corazón.

Tras el banquete de bodas, y mientras muchos de los presentes se divertían bailando al ritmo de la música, Harleen decidió salir para tomar un poco el aire. Estuvo caminando durante poco rato, admirando el paisaje rural, hasta que llegó junto al acantilado, quedándose mirando el mar, sintiendo la suave y agradable brisa.

-Ha sido una bonita boda- oyó decir a su lado. El timbre de voz le resultó familiar, pero no supo ubicarlo.

Lanzó una mirada discreta a la persona que se había situado a su lado, admirando junto a ella el mar. A primera vista vio un hombre que debería tener unos diez años más que ella, más alto, con la mirada dirigida al infinito.

-¿Amigo o pariente del novio?- preguntó Harleen, regresando la vista al mar.

-No, de hecho me acabo de mudar al pueblo. He salido a dar un paseo y me he encontrado con la boda. Disculpe que la haya seguido, pero he pensado que igual se dirigía a algún lugar interesante, ya que yo no conozco nada de aquí. ¿Es usted amiga de los novios?

-Sí, sobre todo de la novia, es mi mejor amiga. ¿Y usted de dónde viene?

-Soy de Gotham City –Harleen se sorprendió alzando las cejas, mirándole de reojo-. Sí, ya sé, vengo de muy lejos, ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre sonriendo un poco.

-Lo cierto es que yo también soy de Gotham- Harleen se giró hacia él, tendiéndole la mano-. Mi nombre es…

La joven dejó de hablar al contemplar de frente al desconocido. Poseía un rostro que denotaba afabilidad y serenidad, lo cual le resultó agradable a Harleen. Pero vio que sus rasgos faciales le resultaban tan familiares como su tono de voz. De repente, vinieron a su mente los ojos siniestros y la sonrisa crispada del Jóker, al igual que su piel blanca, sus labios rojos y su pelo verdoso, todo lo cual se sobrepuso sobre la cara amable de aquel. Pero, ¿era posible que este fuera…? Harleen sintió una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad, felicidad e inquietud.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señorita?- preguntó Jack extrañado, al ver que se había quedado estática, con una expresión en su semblante de difícil definición.

-Mi… Mi nombre es Harleen Quinzel- continuó ella temblándole la voz-. Soy la psicoanalista del pueblo.

-Encantado- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa amable estrechándosela-. Mi nombre es…

-¿Podría ser Jack Napier?

-Pues sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?- dijo él sorprendido.

La mente de Harleen trabajó deprisa en busca de una respuesta.

-Creo que tenemos un amigo en común -respondió finalmente, mientras conseguía recuperar la compostura-. Bruce Wayne.

-Ah, el Sr. Wayne, el millonario filántropo. Sí, le conozco. ¿Quizá él nos presentó?

-No, pero me habló de usted, hace tiempo, hará unos dos años. Me comentó que había sufrido un revés muy traumático en su vida, ¿verdad?

-Sí, algo que me hizo perder la memoria, olvidándome de mi vida pasada e incluso de mi auténtico nombre. Dicen que eso me convirtió en una persona tan insensible como violenta. Demasiado, incluso- dijo él tristemente.

-¿Ha llegado a recordar que es lo que le ocurrió?- preguntó Harleen con interés.

-A pesar de mis esfuerzos y de los médicos nunca lo he conseguido recordar. Debió ser algo muy grave para que se me haya hundido tanto en el subconsciente- explicó su interlocutor-. Sólo recuerdo que fui internado en Arkham, el asilo para criminales dementes de la ciudad, y que me propuse dominar mi locura y deshacerme de ella, para poder empezar desde cero y darme una nueva oportunidad.

Harleen le miraba anonadada. Sin duda que aquel hombre era el Jóker, o, mejor dicho, había sido el Jóker. ¿Pero no recordaba su vida como tal? Seguramente su mente también quiso cerrarse ante esa terrible etapa de su existencia.

-Entonces, ¿tampoco recuerda nada de su vida anterior a cuando fue internado? ¿No sabe si tiene familia, o una esposa?

-No, mi mente está totalmente en blanco al respecto. Bueno, no del todo. A veces en sueños veo la imagen de dos mujeres de cara borrosa: una vestida de blanco y mirándome con severidad, y la otra vestida de negro y rojo, y sonriéndome. Entonces veo cómo ambas imágenes se juntan, como si fueran a fundirse en una única persona, pero el resultado no llego a verlo, esfumándose la imagen. Tal vez esas dos mujeres sean un invento de mi mente, o igual sí que existieron en mi pasado; seguramente nunca lo sabré. En todo caso, por algún motivo me resulta agradable y me da ánimos recordarlas. A lo mejor, el hecho que solo me acuerde de estas dos mujeres, aunque sea de manera vaga, signifique que ellas son lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida. Incluso puede que sean el motivo por el que decidí enfrentarme a mi demencia- hizo una pausa-. Vaya, resulta curioso.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Harleen con emoción.

-No la conozco de nada y estoy hablando con usted como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Este es un tema del que no suelo hablar mucho, pero con usted las palabras me salen con total facilidad. Me pregunto por qué será.

-A mí me ocurre lo mismo. Me siento bien hablando con usted- dijo ella amable-. Por cierto, ¿fue Bruce Wayne quien le aconsejó que se instalara aquí, cuando dejó Arkham?

-Sí, y también me dio esta ropa como regalo de despedida- Jack se ajustó la chaqueta del elegante traje que llevaba-. Me contó que este pueblo era el mejor lugar para empezar una vida nueva, y que encontraría personas con las que haría muy buenas migas. Y me parece que tenía razón.

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió Harleen entendiendo su indirecta-. Mire, ¿qué le parece si volvemos a la boda? Le presentaré a los habitantes del lugar- propuso entusiasmada.

-Es una buena idea, vamos- contestó Jack contagiado de su entusiasmo.

La pareja avanzó sin prisa alejándose por el camino, el uno al lado del otro, sonriéndose con afecto.

Uno de los botones de la camisa de Jack, que contenía un pequeño micrófono, había estado captando toda la conversación. A una cierta y prudente distancia, Bruce Wayne había estado observando la escena. Se quitó entonces de un oído un auricular inalámbrico que recordaba la forma de un murciélago. Lo dejó caer al suelo y lo destrozó con un golpe de pie.

-Nos volvemos a Gotham, Alfred- dijo al hombre de aspecto mayor y elegante que se encontraba detrás de él-. Aquí ya no tenemos nada más que hacer. Lo que queríamos saber ya lo sabemos.

-¿Cree que los dos estarán bien, señor?- preguntó el mayordomo.

-Sí. Los casos del Jóker y de Harleen Quinn están definitivamente cerrados- dijo Bruce Wayne, al tiempo que se dirigían al Rolls Royce que había aparcado cerca.

-Si me permite la apreciación, he de confesarle que me alegro por ellos- puntuó Alfred.

Bruce estuvo pensativo unos instantes, y entonces sonrió.

-Sí, yo también.

FIN


End file.
